


First Kiss (Baronpine)

by UmbralJxrk



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralJxrk/pseuds/UmbralJxrk
Summary: Oneshot. Serpine's and Vengeous' relationship started out rocky to say the least, with Baron fighting with conflicting feeling and Nefarian being a tease.





	First Kiss (Baronpine)

Nefarian Serpine was a vain man. And as such he had groomed himself to compromiseless perfection. Raven hair slicked back carefully, save for a wayward strain falling into his narrow face. His skin pale and flawless, resembling porcelain more than anything human. His slender body was only ever wrapped within the finest garments, black and green, complimenting those ridiculously bright emerald eyes.

The first time Baron Vengeous saw Mevolent's first general up close was during a meeting. The first he attended as the Diablerie's second in command, standing to attention behind China Sorrows as she sat. Despite all the high ranking personalities seated around the long table, Mevolent himself among them, Baron's gaze remained glued to Serpine. Watching the way he moved, the way he gestured when it was his turn to speak, the way he leaned back in his chair when it was his turn to listen, the way he rolled his eyes when he disapproved. And all the while that sly smirk remained on his lips, widening as their gazes met. Quickly, Baron looked away.

Whereas before Baron had only ever gotten to see the general rarely and from afar, his presence appeared to be almost a constant now. Whether it was due to Baron's now elevated rank or because Mevolent's most trusted had taken a special interest in him, he could not tell. Regardless of that, it was giving Vengeous the chance to take a few more closer looks at the infamous Nefarian Serpine.   
The man was every bit as terrible as people said. Though intelligent, he looked down on those around him, belittled the lieutenants and captains alike. Though charming, lust was clouding his mind as it wasn't rare to see him not only flirting with guards and servants, but potential important allies alike. One would think a general would have more class than that. Much akin to a peacock he strut the hallways and paraded his wealth and rank, surrounded by men and women just as fake and equally as loving of skin-deep beauty and earthly goods as the general himself. Though Baron never cared much for gossip and rumors, he remembered each and every word he had heard muttered about Serpine. One in particular he thought to be true: Nefarian Serpine was not the result of a long, noble bloodline of sorcerers serving their dark Lords and Masters, the Faceless Ones, like Vengeous himself was. He was new blood, a heathen that wasn't born into the church but had converted to it. How could someone such as him be as God-fearing, as faithful and loyal to their masters, as any of the old families? And Baron's suspicions only seemed to be proven true by Serpine's lacking presence during their holy ceremonies, save for the most important ones.

In Vengeous' eyes Serpine was not fit to be a general. He wasn't pure of mind or heart. He wasn't old blood, not like Baron. And everytime he saw him walk by Mevolent's side or sit high on his horse, ready to lead his men into the battle while Baron stood in China's shadow, his stomach twisted in rage and he could taste bile envy filling his mouth.

                One day, as fate would have it, Baron found himself alone in a room when Serpine entered. "Ah, Baron Vengeous, right? Helping yourself to a drink as well, I see?"  
"Yes, sir." Vengeous stood straight, head bowed as it was the proper way to pay his superior respect, undeserved or not.  
"No need for such stiffness, relax." Serpine chuckled, patting Baron's upper arm as he walked past him to fish a bottle out of the cabinet. "I'm not Mevolent and do not value rigid formalities between the upper ranks. We're all friends here, aren't we? A family, if you will."  
"Yes... sir." Vengeous tried to swallow his rage. _How oblivious was this man?_ "Forgive my inquiry, but aren't you currently on duty? I expect you'll be present at the meeting Miss Sorrows is about to attend?"  
"Hm?", Serpine looked up from the label of the wine bottle he had been inspecting. "Of course. Why _wouldn't_ I be?"  
"You're in the cellar. Getting yourself alcohol. I would imagine Mevolent would not appreciate you showing up drunk."  
"Well, he doesn't have to know.", Serpine laughed and winked at Baron. "Apart, we all need at least a small glass of something to be able to endure each other. Talking of glasses, care to join me for one?"

Baron finally had enough. Before he could stop himself, save himself from his own stupidity, his fingers wrapped tightly around the first general's throat and forced him backwards up against a wall, the wine bottle hitting the floor and shattering into a million pieces. Crimson splattered everywhere. Serpine's emerald eyes were wide in surprise, but before he could even get a singly syllable out, Baron tightened his grip silencing him. "I had it with you.", Vengeous growled, leaning in close enough that their foreheads were almost touching. "Had it with your arrogance and utter lack of respect for anyone but yourself. You think yourself better than anyone else, don't you?" Serpine stood silent and still, focusing his entire attention on Baron. This was a nice change. "Everybody knows you can't fight worth a damn. People say you dared fall asleep during a ceremony. But that is to be expected from a convert. Someone such as you doesn't deserve to be general."

Eyes glistering in amusement, Serpine let out a breathless laugh. "Now is that so? And who do you propose would be a better fit? You?" He went to move out of the others grip, but Baron quickly forced him back against the wall, fingers tightening around the other's throat, drawing a moan out of the general. _What in the name of the gods?..._

"I'll take that as a _'yes'_.", the words were strained as he fought for breath. "And what a _fine_ general you would make." A sly gloved hand slid from Baron's wrist up his arm to his chest, but not without lingering on his tensed bicep for a few moments. Heat spread across the deputy's cheeks at the unexpected touch. He should push him away, ignore the panting and the little huffs caused by restricted airways. Yet he didn't. Serpine licked his lips before he continued. "You're strong, ambitious," His hand trailed down his abs, lower and lower. Baron's breath hitched in his chest. " _Passionate._ " His captures hold had loosened enough for him to lean in, thin lips brushing against chapped ones. That was all it took for Vengeous' last defenses to crumble. Serpine could feel calloused fingers tangle in his chair and pull him into a deeper kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before Serpine broke it. "There is just _one thing_ in the way."  
"And what would that be?"   
"Your ignorance."

The general's hand slid between Baron's legs and squeezed. The grey-haired man let out a suffocated noise as he fell to his knees, clutching his crotch. A foot connected with his chin, throwing him on his back, where he was pinned with a shoe to his throat. " _Power_ is more than raw strengh." Vengeous glared up to Serpine, just to stare down the barrel of a gun instead. The clever little bugger must have used his jacket to hide it. "I should spread what little brain mass you posses all over the carpet for your utter respectlessness towards your superior." Serpine's lips twisted into a grin and he slid the gun back into the back of his pants. "You're lucky I like you, _boy_."

Baron was left breathless even after the general had removed his foot from him and was walking away, hips swaying ever so teasingly.


End file.
